deathofkruntzfandomcom-20200214-history
Gustav Kruntz
Gustav Kruntz : Montreal business man. Born in 1956. He is know for the development and gentrification of decentralized neighborhoods of Montreal such as Griffin Town and Ho-Ma, as well as for his involvement in the music world, notably for being the first non-musician to become an official member of the mu-sicists. The early years Son of a bagel shop owner of Côte-des-Neiges, Kruntz soon understood, as he put it himself, that : “everything comes around in a loop.” Following this belief, he started to analyze the periods of growth in different neighbourhoods of Montreal, searching for a recurrence factor. Thus was born a system through which he could guess which neighbourhood would next become trendy. His system proved effective, making him a millionnaire before the age of thirty. In 1985 alone, he bought and sold no less than 210 properties in Le Plateau, before moving his interest to the Mile-End, where he transited 978 properties between 1991 and 1999. From 1997 to 2005, he was highly active in Griffin Town, after what he moved on to Ho-Ma. The involvement in the music world Kruntz always had great affection for music. He himself did not play any instrument; in an interview in 2002, he said that : “for music to exist, you need some people to play the role of listeners. And thats the only instrument I master; the ear.” His affection for the notion of loop first directed him towards techno music and DJ sets. In the 90's, he participated greatly in the Sonar events, which participated in introducing new forms of techno music such as IDM and Loodik to the Canadian public. In 1999, he personally invited FatBoy Slim to come and play in Montreal, citing that “this artists' music is a reassuring repetition of loops until you're fed up... just like binging on bagels...” He also was active on the grunge scene, meeting with Nirvana at “Les foufounes électriques” in 1991, where he developed a friendship with Dave Grohl that lasted till the end. He then moved on to rock music, and between 2002 and 2005, he participated in pressurizing the city to modify the laws so that Montreal could host a rock festival on St-Hélène island, which became known as Osheaga. This allowed him to get in contact with a plethora of major bands by whom he was greatly appreciated for his humility and his generosity. Two of those bands were ''The Flaming Lips ''and ''Sonic Youth, ''two active members of the Mu-sicists. Introduction to the Mu-sicists It wasn't long before Kruntz was actively involved with the Mu-sicists. Although he wasn't an official member, he would invest a great deal of energy to facilitate the career of member bands, whether by speeding the visa process to enter new territories or by supporting them financially so that they could enter markets where industry had taken over for good. About his new found and extreme generosity, Kruntz will say: “Well I was born a universal donor. It's literally in my blood. I was just waiting for the right cause, I guess.” As James di Salvio, front man of Bran Van 3000, put it: “with Kruntz, you don't feel like a child, taken by the hand and all... he will simply give you the push... he'll shove you in the traffic and it's your task to survive...” This attitude will eventually gain him respect, and in 2009 he will be formally introducted in the Mu-sicists. A few older members will frown at his introduction; Joe Perry and Mick Jagger even threatened to leave the , secret association but eventually changed their mind after a two hour meeting at the Kruntz residence in 2010. It was said that Perry was still not convinced, but that Jagger had been won over. The collection Kruntz's will end up playing the role of the archivist of the Mu-sicists, for he started collecting objects with little known but great importance in the creation process of the members of the secret association. His collection is kept in the Kruntz Residence and, according to his will, will only be revealed and exposed after his death, before being transferred to a new archivist whose identity is still kept secret. The reason for such secrecy is simple; the main piece of the collection; a guitar which has been played live by almost every member of the Mu-sicists since 1971, was almost stolen and vandalized by non--sicist Justin Bieber in 2012. Since then it as not been seen by anyone but Kruntz. Category:Gustav Kruntz Category:Kruntz Category:DeathofKruntz